Tempted By Darkness
by volturigirl123456789
Summary: With Dumbledore,Harry, and Ron Planning hermione's demise she is shocked when the dark lord comes to her rescue and tries to recruit her as a deatheter, even though she is a muggleborn, Hermione learns who the real evil is and makes new friends as the battle of Hogwarts nears,What will she become,and whats this about a secret?


Hey guys.

Enjoy and review

Harry's POV

I have had it with Hermione,and her know it all ways, She has to be right and no one can be better than her, Plus Dumbledore said it would be best to avoid her,he thinks she's a spy for Voldemort, ,but then again why would the dark lord let a mud blood spy for him maybe she's under the imperious curse, I had to save her if she was, Running out of Gryfindoor's common room I dashed to the one place I knew Hermione would be,the library. Scanning the room quickly I saw her mane of bushy hair hunched over a book writing intently "Hermione" I say coldly "Or should I say Voldemort",her facial features displayed shock before quickly turning into anger "Harry James Potter, I thought we were friends I can not believe you would think something like that about me", So she's playing the dumb card that must be hard for a bookworm like her "Dumbledore and I know you're secret" I hiss,proud that I was standing up for what was right. "and what secret would that be" she replied boldly, "That you're a spy for you know who" I whisper in her ear not wanting to draw attention "OK now you're just being silly,owl me when you come back to your senses" Hermione yelled before running out,Probably to do what she always does, cry about it, I smirked as my Slytherin side came out and walked out of the library to go find Dumbledore.

Hermione's POV

I can not believe Harry thinks I would spy for Voldemort,At least he doesn't know my secret yet, I know he will find out one way or another,harry always does, I ran all the way to the black lake and found the space that I loved to sit easily, As I sat down, A black hawk flew towards me, It seemed a bit eager to get away so I took the letter from its mouth and it took flight again. Turning it over I saw that it had a crest that I had never seen before, Opening the letter slowly I started to read

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**My name is Tom Riddle, I have noticed recently that Dumbledore and Potter think you are spying for me, But that is not why I am writing this letter to you, One of my spies in Hogwarts has reported to me that they are plotting your demise at the end of the school year, I don't normally offer this,Especially to someone of your blood status but your intelligence is Great and If you were killed it would be a terrible waste, So I am offering you a way out, My hawk will come to you whenever you may call it so respond soon, your time is limited **_

_**The Dark Lord**_

After reading the letter I burst into tears, I cried for everything I could,My parents had disowned me because they thought I was a freak,I cried for the fact that Harry,Ron and,Dumbledore were planning to kill me,And lastly I cried for the fact that I had no one, A few minutes later I heard a voice behind me "What's happened to you Granger?" A familiar voice behind me drawled. "What's it to you Malfoy?" I responded chocking back my sobs. "I've decided to change and not be mean to you any more We realised that the whole pure blood mud-muggleborn thing is total bull" He replied as if it was no big deal, "You sure you can handle my emotional dump?" I asked smiling slightly "lay it on me Hermione" He said sitting down beside me, So I proceeded to tell him all about how Harry,Ron and Dumbledore are planning to kill me,and to my own surprise I even told him about the letter from voldemort. He listened the whole time and didn't interrupt me once. When I had finished he said, "My father told me that the Dark lord holds you in his favour because you are the smartest witch of the age and Defied all of the pure blood rules even though you could of died,It proves your loyalty apparently,"

And Draco was true to what he said before we pretty much went everywhere together,talking and getting to know each other better and by the end of the week we were best friends, not only did it shock us but the whole school as well, I even started sitting with the Slytherins at meal times,It shocked me how accepting they were of me, These guys were more loyal than the Gryfindoor's,who by the way had been shooting me filthy looks. After the feast I ran to the room of Requirement to write my reply in that enchanted book, I was nervous but from what I had learned I knew that the light side were a big lie.

_**To the dark lord**_

_**I would love a way out of my demise and appreciate you compliment about my intelligence, If you could send me another message using this book,on what to do that would be great,**_

_**Hermione Granger-Ex member of the golden trio.**_

I was really shocked that I was agreeing to this but I knew it was the only way that I was going to live. A few seconds later a reply popped up in his neat handwriting

_**If you have questions go to Severus Snape and show him this book**_.


End file.
